The Betraying InuYasha
by princesskitty18
Summary: Inu-Yasha loves Kagome? Or is it Kikyo? Who knows? And who is that mysterious man............? Oh well. Keep reading and you'll find out. Read and Review. Thanks
1. The betraying half demon

JJKagome: This is my first one so don't be too hard on me. PLEASE!!! Okay enough playing. On with my first story and first chapter for all its worth. Oh and I don't own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. (smug smile)  
  
Inu-Yasha: It's her first. So be nice to her.  
  
Kagome: You're one to talk. You act nice to her but not to me. And we're supposed to be together. WAAA (crying anime style) Stupid jackass/bastard (hits Inu-Yasha over the head with a mallet)  
  
JJKagome: Inu-Yasha? Are you being mean to Kagome again? (menancing eyes)  
  
Inu-Yasha: NO!!!! Anyway, let's start the story!!  
  
*...* = Thoughts "..." = Saying  
  
(...) = I'm talking to you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INU-YASHA! Where are you? I'll say the S-word! Come out! Now!" Kagome was really mad now. Not only does he leave her to go to that dead bitch woman (come back to life) Kikyo. He leaves her with a bunch of junk that's HIS. And they are from his OLD house. Kagome was getting really ticked and pissed off (Just like me).  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped down from the sky. Landing silently behind her, annoyed and ears flat on his head. He judged her with eyes that said "Annoyance, Alert, alert"  
  
"What do you want, bitch? You don't have to threaten me you know. You just have to shout. Though don't shout very loud." He sounded annoyed for some reason. *Annoyed? What did I do? * Kagome thought. There was a sound of hurt in the way that he spoke and moved and..... was that love in his eyes? (Love? I didn't know that they moved so fast)  
  
Kagome couldn't figure it out in time. Or anytime for that matter. *That's what you get. For having a demon or a half-demon around. You never know what they are thinking*  
  
"Next time you want to go get your things, take it yourself. And don't call me a bitch. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Call me by my name or don't talk to me at all. ARG!" She turned around and fumed silently (and mentally), yelling at herself in her head, very harshly.  
  
*I shouldn't have to be so hard on him. But, sometimes he leaves me no choice. At times, he can act sweet, but other times, or all the time for what its worth, he is a real pain in the a$$* She was so caught up in her argument or conversation that she didn't hear or notice Inu-Yasha coming up to her. When she felt arms snaking around her waist, she blushed furiously and stammered, quietly.  
  
"Inu.... Inu-Yasha, what are you doing? Why are you hugging me?" *and what has gotten in to you? * Inu-Yasha was, at the same time, wondering the same thing. But she asked a question so he had to answer.  
  
(They must be very good friends. Mwahahahaha. Sorry. I just finished a sandwich. And I'm very hyper. Anyway, let's stop talking about me and my sandwich, back to the story. LOOK AT THE NEXT WORDS. NOW!!!!!)  
  
He sighed before saying, "I don't really know why, but ... I want you to know. That you made me care, love, and protect you like no one else did. Not even Kikyo. Yamate, onegai, please don't cry, just listen. Ashiteru Kagome."  
  
*Chikushoo, I can't believe that I just said that. In front of her no doubt. What is wrong with me? Why am I always like this when she is with me? She makes me feel complete. And she doesn't care what I look like. She likes me for who I am, a hanyou, not like Kikyo* (She just wanted him to be human for her)  
  
Kagome has never been so shocked in her entire previous and present life. *Did Inu-Yasha just tell me that he loved me? Should I tell him my feelings? Will he return them? Or is he just lying? * She almost cried at that thought.  
  
She felt Inu-Yasha move his hands, but Kagome latched onto them quickly. Inu-Yasha was surprised by her reaction. When she didn't respond at once, he felt his heart breaking into pieces.  
  
But Kagome just simply said, "Itsumo Ashiteru! I always have, and always will no matter what happens. Even if I have to wait forever." She was crying by this point. She wanted to know if what he said was true. Really true, that it was from his heart and not from his mind. (Isn't that touching? sob.... sob.... sniff. I am such a dramatic. I love to do drama.)  
  
Oh, Inu-Yasha hated when any girl cried because it hurt his ears but he really hated it when Kagome cried and that he was the cause of it. But, to put plainly, he turned her around so fast that her head spun, and, in a blink of an eye, kissed her on the lips. Kagome was so surprised. She gasped (inwardly) at the taste of Inu-Yasha.  
  
He tasted of rain, storm, earth, and of his home forest. (If they even have a taste at all) She felt like the most perfect girl right now at this moment. She didn't want this to end. What she didn't know was that Inu- Yasha felt the same.  
  
But, unknown to Inu-Yasha and Kagome, someone did want this to end. It was Kikyo, the revived miko (remember that certain episode-Kikyo's stolen ashes). She was so angry, along with the betrayal from before, she shot a single powered arrow at Kagome. She thought that it would miss because of Inu-Yasha, but then, it hit. Directly in the place her heart would have been if she had turned around.  
  
Kagome gasped and groaned in pain, then uttered one word in question, "Kikyo?" before becoming unconscious, and falling.  
  
She wasn't dead yet, but because of the powered arrow she was on the verge of death. Then something she said clicked in Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
"Kikyo?!?! What the fuckin hell are you doing here? And just what did you do to Kagome?" He said this in the voice of a lost love. The way that sounded to Kikyo made her smirk on the outside but cringe in the inside. (Smirk with happiness, but cringe with the sound of his voice)  
  
"You promised your life to me and then turn your back and say that you love that reincarnation. And whose reincarnation is that? Mine!!!!! (Jeez. don't blow a vein) How low can you get, two-timer? Do you want everyone to start calling you a two-timer, for the rest of your fuckin life? Because I WILL tell everybody what you did, and I'm an eyewitness so don't bother lying. HA!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was really and I mean really pissed off now. Not only is his Kagome (his? or mine?) on the verge of death, but also KIKYO had to rub it in that he already said that he would accompany her into Hell.  
  
Smirking after remembering something, he exclaimed, "Sure, I did say that. But you also forgot that I did this because I had to owe you. I could also just forget the whole deal and just let you go to death ALONE. Alone, like you have been for the last couple years or so. What do you think about that? Do you want to be alone like I was before I met you, 500 years ago? If it weren't for Urasue, you wouldn't be here at all. And you wouldn't have ruined the perfect moment for me, " he was yelling by this time. (I didn't know that he could yell. I only thought that he could bitch about things and stuff)  
  
Kikyo just had a blank look on her face but her mind was quivering with renewed fear of the half-demon. She tried to calm him down by saying, " We can finally be together like we were supposed to be 50 years ago." She should know better then to say that to his face. (I love me. And I love my plots)  
  
"You would be happy that Kagome is dead, wouldn't you? You know that she did what you could never accomplish in your lifetime. You're JEALOUS!!! " He was crying out his grief.  
  
When he howled out to the sky, Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. There were tears in it because she had heard every word that Inu-Yasha and Kikyo had said. She was touched that he would defend her and hurt that Inu-Yasha had done that to them.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Why? Why did you do that to me and to Kikyo? Do I have to make you pick which one you want? I really hope not!" She whispered harshly but quietly.  
  
Inu-Yasha was so happy that she wasn't dead yet because she was so quiet, that he hugged her too hard that she coughed and hacked. But she was happy, really happy.  
  
Kikyo just couldn't believe it. Inu-yasha had just chosen her reincarnation over the real thing. What was she going to do about this? The two were in such a happy moment that they didn't hear the noise coming from the forest around them. Kikyo didn't have that great a hearing at the moment because she was caught in her own sorrow and grief.  
  
When the person charged out of the bushes behind Kikyo and put the dagger that it had in it's hand to her throat, Inu-yasha and Kagome jumped. When the cloud of dirt cleared away, Kagome was surprised and ashamed at whom the person was.  
  
"Why it can't be? It can't be you? You were dead a long long time ago!" Inu- yasha tried to ask whom the person was. Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, (like a fish) then croaked out, "That is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
JJKagome: All right! My first one and I already made a cliffhanger or whatever you call them. I am so lucky. Well, what do you think about this? Was it good or was it bad?  
  
A: I personally thought that it was very bad. Don't you think so, people? (Points out to the audience)  
  
JJKagome: I don't care if you, A think that it is bad or good. All I want is for the audience to review my first one. So, people. Can you PLEASE push that little bluish reddish button down there and make me really happy. Thanks a bunch!!! I'll be writing more when I can! HEE HEE  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	2. The shocking truth

JJkagome: This is my second chapter of The Betraying Inu-Yasha; so be happy for me. Hope you like it!! And I added one of my own characters. Isn't that nice?  
  
Kagome: I hope you like my parts!  
  
Inu-Yasha: I hope you like my parts more than hers  
  
Kagome: That's mean, Inu-chan. HEE HEE  
  
Inu-Yasha: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! ARG!!! Any way, let's start the story.  
  
*.* = Thoughts  
"." = Saying  
(.) = I'm talking to you  
  
The characters each have a different color aura.  
Inu-Yasha = red ~*~ Kagome = blue  
Kikyo = green ~*~ Sango = orange  
Miroku = white ~*~ Shippou = brown  
Jack = gray then black ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha tried to ask whom the person was. Kagome opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, (like a fish) and then croaked out, "That, that is my ex-boyfriend, Jack! Jack, what are you doing here? You aren't allowed here. In this time or in any time and space. You're supposed to be DEAD!!" (And in a graveyard or a cemetery or something like that)  
  
Jack sneered and held the dagger closer to Kikyo's throat, drawing a bit of blood, making Kagome grimace. "You and everybody else in the world thought that I was dead, but, in reality, I really just moved away and told no one. No one ever saw me again."  
  
Jack looked like he was going back in time. "Once, after I ate a fruit that the priestess or hedge witch at home gave me, I found out that I was immortal. I can never die. Not by normal means anyway. Another sorcerer or immortal can kill me." Kagome thought, *so does that mean that me or Inu-Yasha can kill you? *  
  
He sighed before continuing. "One day, when fourth period was over, I found a light shining in your locker, so I picked the lock, and took it, meaning to give it back to you after school. On my way to your front door, I saw you going to the Bone Eater's Well and jumping in."  
  
Kagome gasped and Inu-Yasha growled. Kikyo just stayed silent. Inu-Yasha didn't like the way that this Jack guy was looking at Kagome. Jack continued, smiling (or should say smirking) the whole way.  
  
"I admit! I was amazed at first. (Wow! Never thought I would hear the day he would say that) I jumped in after you left and came here. I found out after researching at the library for many days, that the shining thing that I found in your locker was called the Shikon No Tama or Jewel of Four Souls. With it, I could become something inhuman, but I didn't want to do that. I could also go into the past just like you and dog-turd (why do they always call him that?) over there. I thought that I would give it back to you. And I will do that, only if dog-jerk over there, hands you over."  
  
Jack was insane if he thought that Inu-Yasha would just hand Kagome over after the ordeal that got them together. He was about to say that, but Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"Jack! Mr. Jack Hunter. You must be insane if you think for a minute that because of a single jewel shard, (when they have many) that Inu-Yasha would give me to you. Even I don't want that to happen. You were meant to die a long time ago and here you are. Please leave me alone. I was happy with Inu- Yasha here and then you had to RUIN IT.  
  
She was close to tears. "I also admit, that I am so ashamed that you would pick my lock and take something that is and always will be mine. But I never thought that you would go so low as to take it and use it to bargain it with. Over ME, too."  
  
Kagome was crying and screaming at the same time by that point. Inu-Yasha and Jack winced and were equally quiet. (Strange, coming from them, that is) Shippou was also strangely quiet, Sango was mentally laughing her head off and trying not to physically do that, and Miroku was unconscious on the ground after getting hit by Sango's boomerang.  
  
Kikyo finally decided to voice her opinion or so she thought. "Jack or whatever your name is. If you want, then you can come with me and hunt down the other jewel shards. Like you, I'm also immortal. So I would and should know what you are going through."  
  
Kagome had heard the whole thing. "HAH!! Kikyo, you must me kidding me. You aren't immortal; you're just corpse that Urasue created. You don't even have a soul. The only thing keeping you alive is your anger at Inu-Yasha! Why do you lie, Kikyo?" (That, she was yelling)  
  
Kikyo was shocked. Never in her entire living and dead life had someone been so stupid as to shout at her. Inu-Yasha was wincing and trying to shut Kagome up, but to no avail. Kagome was too much like Kikyo. Once she starts something, then she won't stop until she is finished.  
  
Inu-Yasha just sighed and ran away fast. Kagome shut up and looked at Inu- Yasha's back, puzzled.  
  
Jack just gave a loud, "Whew!" (Which is a bad thing)  
  
Kagome heard that. "No one goes like that when I'm on a role. The only reason that I let Inu-Yasha live was because I love him. I don't love you anymore, Jack. When I thought that you died, then I went through a more heartbreak then your parents."  
  
Kagome was crying, AGAIN.  
  
"Thanks a lot pal. You had to make her cry again." Inu-Yasha was up in a tree, looking down upon them. When he looked at Kagome, his expression softened and, for once, he looked kind.  
  
Kagome gasped when he jumped in front of her. She smiled and sighed when Inu-Yasha said, "Everything is going to be OK. Unlike you, Jack, you are about to have a very painful and quick death."  
  
With that, he lunged at Jack. Jack laughed and swallowed the piece of jewel that he had. He became incredibly powerful with a deadly black aura. If he didn't already look like a human, then he would have been the twin of Naraku, and they didn't want to go through that again. After so many years of fighting Naraku, they had time to relax and maybe start a family. But if Jack was going to act like that, then they would have to start fighting all over again.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sight of Jack. She shouted, "Inu-Yasha, come here." When he came over, Kagome pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Go get him, but don't kill him. And the shard is in his left foot. Go, and make me proud." She smiled at him.  
  
Jack had had enough of this touchy season. He was going to end this right here and now, then collect Kagome as his prize. And also kill that other bitch that looked like his precious Kagome, but smelled very differently.  
  
"I'm going to end this right now." Inu-Yasha whispered loud enough that only Jack heard him.  
  
"Over my dead body." Jack sneered (he loves to do that, doesn't he) and they both went into battle (And Inu-Yasha is injured. NO FAIR) He dodged all of Inu-Yasha's hits like they were nothing.  
  
Inu-Yasha murmured, " That could be arranged. And while you are floating off to Hell in a boat, Kagome will be mine. She chose me over you. And she always will. So get over it and just hand us the shard. You're lucky that she told me not to kill you. But if you get on my bad side, I'll maybe just kill you to end your misery."  
  
LATER, MUCH LATER  
  
After a long, long time (according to Shippou), it started to look like that Inu-Yasha would lose if Kagome didn't do something.  
  
So, asking Sango if she could borrow Kiara, with a look that said, "Don't argue with me", she took her bow and an arrow.  
  
Miroku tried to stop her, but she won't be stopped while 3 things were on the line here. If she missed this shot, then she would die by the hands of evil Jack. If she made this shot, then Inu-Yasha will kill Jack, but she would die anyway because of the powered arrow that Kikyo shot. (By the way, where is Kikyo? Where has she been all this time)?  
  
Thinking about Kikyo and the arrow made her look around. Kikyo had left a long time ago (she is such a wuss and a bitch) but Kagome couldn't be troubled by her.  
  
Before Kagome could go out with her plan, an arrow enveloped by a bright green aura shot past her into Jack's foot where the jewel was.  
  
Jack muttered in pain, "Who, who dares to do that to me? I'm the all- powerful Jack. I will not be stopped until I have my Kagome back!! And the bitch is dead. And this asshole is dead as well. Who dares to interfere with my plan at total domination?!"  
  
Kikyo's voice answered from all around them. It sounded like it was in the air.  
  
"I would. I thought of what you said and that is just plain wrong. What Kagome said may be true but that doesn't mean that that isn't true."  
  
Jack's voice was tense with rage. "Where are you, you mother-fucking bitch?"  
  
Her voice continued as if she never heard him. "I may be angry at Inu-Yasha and have a sisterly affection towards Kagome, but that doesn't mean that you can take her away from her loved one. It was like this for Inu-Yasha and I. I might try to take Inu-Yasha to hell and I might try to kill my reincarnation. But for now, I will let that go because I don't want this to happen again. That goes for all the people that I care about, too."  
  
Kikyo herself, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Jack were shocked at the speech. (Who knew Kikyo had a tender side to her?)  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were touched and ashamed by what she said about them. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Jack was pale with rage and embarrassment. How dare the measly girl put him down. "Where are you for the last time? Kuso, konu ama, Chikushoo, kuso, ketsunoama, and busu. Mocca mocca su su!!" He was so angry that he started to swear in Japanese.  
  
All of them were shocked at his language. Who knew that he knew how to swear? Everyone sweat-dropped at the angry character. Even Sango, Miroku, and Kiara. (Including me. I never knew he could do that. Then again, I never knew that I could write that)  
  
"That's it!! I have had enough of playing around with all of you. First, I'll hunt down that stupid fucking girl, then tend to you." He pointed at Inu-Yasha. "Actually, so that you won't bother me anymore. I'll finish you off, chain Kagome so she won't run away, eat the jewel, kill all your other little pathetic human friends, then look for the girl." He smiled evilly.  
  
Then, without a warning and a fatal battle cry, he lunged at Inu-Yasha," AHHHHHHHH!!!" (Too many H's)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ JJKagome = so what did you think. I thought that I did a very good job, but that's just me. If you want me to continue, then tell me. If you want me to stop and let the suspense kill you, then so be it. Nevertheless, in the end I will allow majority to win. So, put lots and lots of review for me. THANKS BYE BYE. Oh and there is a little special something at the very end of this chapter. Stay tuned and maybe you'll learn something out off all this. *I hope, if not then all my hard work is for nothing* (starts to cry)  
  
Kuso = damn/$hit Konu ama = you bitch Chikushoo = damn it Ketsunoana = @$$hole Busu = ugly girl Mocco mocco su su = fuck you  
  
P.S. Guess what? You all get a bonus. You not only get to read my wonderful stories, (bows deeply) *Thank you, thank you very much* you also get a lesson in Japanese swearing. 


End file.
